After Life
by khaleesis
Summary: ONESHOT: Bella died sixty years ago in the vampire war.  The Cullens haven't been back to Forks since.  But when they do come back, Edward gets his wish... to die.  Is there an afterlife for vampires, after all?


**_A/N: This is my first one shot! Yayyyyy! :) It's an alternate ending to chapter 13 of Without Her (My Twilight FanFic!) You don't necessarily have to read my FanFic to understand this one shot, but to those who did read my FanFic, it's an alternate ending to chapter 13! This one shot is dedicated to 'For the love of cullens' who gave me the idea of this one shot:) So please enjoy and review it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Jacob, as a friend, I am asking - _begging _- you to do this for me."

"Who said I was your _friend_, bloodsucker?"

"Then do it to put a person out of his misery."

"I don't care for you or any of your leach friends."

Jacob started to walk away into the reservation. I looked after him and made a snap decision.

_Step over the boundary line!_ The voice in my head commanded, _it's as good as a fight! If you step over, they're sure to kill you!_

I walked over to the boundary and looked for Jacob. He was still in vision, but over fifty yards away.

"Jacob!" I called when I was only inches from the line. He turned around as I stepped over and I saw him coming my way. I knew he wanted an excuse for a fight and my asking wasn't good enough. Apparently he needed some reason, well… he got that reason. He had phased on the fly and was in front of me in seconds, teeth bared. Pretty soon, the whole pack was behind him, all except for Sam. I found Seth among the bunch, and he looked at me with hurt eyes.

He felt betrayed. I looked at him apologetically and turned back to Jacob. My gaze hardened as a look of pure hatred came over him.

_Kill him_, Was Jacob's first command. I heard tires squeal behind me as the wolves advanced. I could hear Alice's gasp and Carlisle calling my name over the growling and snapping of the wolves as they tore me apart.

OoOoOoOoO

I seemed to have woken up some time later. I thought I was still alive and cursed Jacob for not being merciful and ending it right there and then. I got up and noticed that I was wearing something completely different from what I remember wearing to the reservation. I got up and there seemed to be a giant mirror in front of me. I looked myself over. I was wearing all white and I wasn't as pale. I walked up to the mirror and examined my face, there were no shadows under my eyes and my eyes had returned to their bright green, like my mother's. I gasped in shock. Could it be that I had returned human?

I seemed to have been in a room enclosed in glass. I walked around, looking for a way out. Was this what it was like to die? I wouldn't know, since I had never experienced it when I was supposed to. I looked around for a place to exit and found and opening in the glass. I walked out and there they were.

My mother, with her green eyes and bronze tinted hair like mine, stood lovely and healthy about ten yards away from me. My father, Edward Senior, stood next to her. He looked the same as he did before he died of influenza, only a bit younger and much happier. But the one person who caught my eye was the one person I missed the most. My Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, stood nearby them as lovely as ever. She was absolutely perfect; her cheeks were the same rosy tint, her hair the same dark brown color. She smiled at me and her beauty was amplified, if that were even possible. She ran to me, arms extended as I opened my arms. I embraced her as her arms wrapped around my waist and I kissed her head.

"Hey," she said, totally casual. I smiled at her greeting and pressed my lips to hers. How I missed her kisses, her hugs, her warm, chocolate brown eyes. I missed her so much in general. So this was an afterlife and I really did have a soul after all? I wasn't complaining either way. Wherever Bella was, I planned on staying no matter where it was. Right now, we could be in the fiery pits of hell, and it would still be paradise with Bella by my side. After all these years, she was in my arms again. I looked up and saw my parents, arm in arm, looking at us admiringly. I smiled at my mother, who I haven't seen in over a hundred and fifty years. She smiled back and looked up at my father. I wondered how long they've waited for me here, how long they thought it would be before I finally made it here, if I was going to end up here at all. Bella pulled away and grasped my hand. I walked over to wear my parents were and saw my mother crying.

"It's been so long, Edward," she said, embracing me. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and I kissed her cheek.

"I missed you, Mom." I said, looking her in the eyes for the first time since she had passed. I couldn't believe that I was actually hugging my mother again. I turned to my father, who smiled at me with a sort of pride. I hugged him.

"It's good to see you, son." He said, shaking my hand, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

I smiled at him as he looked down at Bella's fingers intertwined with mine. I nodded and he hugged me again. My mother smiled as she took Dad's hand as Bella kissed me again.

"We're finally together again," Bella said, "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to be with you again," I said, my forehead against hers, "You're as good as immortal now."

"We have all of eternity together," she said, pressing her lips to mine once more.

"Forever," I agreed.


End file.
